


Widdershins

by JaneCrocker (DHume)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Genderswap, Rule 63, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHume/pseuds/JaneCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve seen a few people sniping on  the subject of slash, especially with the ‘john said he wasn’t a homosexual: HOW DARE YOU WRITE FICS WHERE HE IS’ and the flipside camp of ‘hussie stated that kanaya had an exclusive fetish for women: HOW DARE YOU WRITE FICS WHERE SHE DOESN’T’ arguments, as well as more than a few people noticing that for a planet that supposedly doesn’t care about gender or sexuality it’s been pretty heteronormative thus far. I won’t pretend to have a lofty opinion or even to understand most of the longer-running arguments, but all in all I found it an interesting subject. Apologies if this fic sounds preachy or ooc: it’s my first time writing for this fandom and I’m writing it to distract myself from nano and having no internet, with no canon references available.<br/>Let us begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the school of thought that likes to edit as they go (otherwise my brain blanches at walls of text! Eek!) and so each time I post a new chapter I'll probably be editing the previous ones a little. Henceforth, feel free to point out any grammatical errors and such! The struggle with formatting pesterlogs is ongoing, unfortunately.

Aradia turned up as she always did. Unexpectedly.  
She grinned at Karkat as she hovered high above the computer terminal, her gossamer thin translucent wings vibrating the air in a way that Karkat half thought made a sound - the whine of the unwanted. He sighed.  
“What the fuck do you want, Aradia.” He tried to act like he didn’t give a shit no matter what she was here for and didn’t bother turning round, but in the reflection of his computer screen he could see her all too well and he knew she could see herself reflected too. With a sigh, he closed Trollian down and the screen turned back. He swivelled in his chair.  
“I’m being serious, here. What the hell has made you decide to bother me? Can’t you go pester your weird Knight cohort or Vriska or something? I’m going important.”  
At this, she her smile became even wider. “More important than a message from a goddess?”  
He cursed, for once, inwardly. She had him there. Being a god tier meant she was just high enough on the echeladder that he couldn’t dismiss her outright, and they both knew it. Instead, he let his lip curl into a snarl, tired though he was.  
“Fine, let’s get this over with. Tell me what you want and then kindly fly the fuck off and let me get back to my work, so you can go back to spilling around fairy dust or whatever.”  
“I’m going to take you on a journey, Karkat! A very special journey.” Here she dipped lower in the air and clapped her hands together, as if for dramatic effect. “It’s for… An experiment.”

Karkat hardly had time to utter something disparaging and peppered with curses before she sank even lower, grabbing one of his outstretched hands on its way to wipe a black spike from his face and yanking it and the small attached body with it. As Karkat’s small frame was whisked away, none of the others present noticed. He didn’t even see it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Aradia, it’s all da-“

“Aradia, what the fuck is going on? What are those lights?”

“If you and John are playing this tunnel prank to get me to watch more of those goddamn Doctor Who shows-“

 

They land in a hive very like Karkat’s own. For a moment he almost thinks Aradia’s found a way back to pre-game Alternia and swivels his arm still in her grip, his grimace loosening-

It’s not his room.

It’s very similar, Karkat sees now. The decor brings about a bit of the troll sensation known as ‘sensory input the same as before; previous visit’ and outside the window to this hive he can see the bad part of neighbourhood a rust blood would usually have to put up with. There are differences though, the ones that screamed wrong-wrong-different-impostor when he thought it was his. The posters of his beloved Troll Will Smith and other movie stars have hearts drawn on them in crayon he’s sure someone has stolen from Terezi. His recuperacoon is placed further away from his computer. In the place it should be there is a small table covered in scraps of metal and chains. Karkat’s mouth tightens once more half way to a snarl and wonders who has been tortured or worse here. 

His gaze moves on to the floor, which in _his_ hive is pretty much clean - or as clean as you’d expect a six year olds’ hive floor to be. This one is messier - and covered with clothes.

At the sight of the black and grey skirts amongst the usual trousers and tops covered with his symbol Karkat’s brain dies a little, and Aradia finally seems to notice him beside her. She’s been seated comfortably on the edge of the resting place of Karkat’s computer pretty much since they landed and has the irritating look of someone who not only knows exactly what’s going on but also had a hand in it.

“Worked it out yet, Karkat?”

The glower gives Aradia all the answer she needs. 

“You always say you’re a great leader-“

Grunt.

“So I wanted to give you a disadvantage to see if you’d still make it.”

Narrowed eyes.

“And Terezi thought it was a great idea, too.”

At this, Karkat can’t keep up his exasperated silence any longer.

“I don’t care what the hell Terezi has been telling you, but I swear to Troll Indiana Jones that if you don’t stop it now echeladder be damned I am going to kill you. I’m pretty sure that you pissing me off on such a gigantic scale would make your death a just one.”

Karkat’s pretty sure that the remark about Troll Indiana Jones made its mark (he’d been saving that one ever since he’d recognised the guy from Egbert’s idiotic movies and he’d derpily pointed out his name) but the most Aradia does is let loose a left eye twitch.

“You can’t stop, it’s an experiment! And we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

The best part in question is revealed when a female troll around their age walks in, and Karkat can’t hide his unleaderlike gasp of surprise. It  doesn’t look like she can see or hear them - it seems that they’re in something a little like a dream bubble - and instead busies herself with working, alternating between typing in commands on her Trollian terminal and pincering or twisting various bits of metal on the workbench Karkat had seen.

Her eyes are big, and the yellowy orbs are ringed with lines of darkest grey that fleck her lashes and rims, mirroring aradia’s except in colour. Her short black hair is messy and falls in spiked curls over and around to frame her small face. The rest sticks up haphazardly at differing angles, looking like the nest of a flapbeast perched on her skull.

Karkat knows with horrifying certainty that if he walked over to her they’d be the same height, and if she saw him their faces would contort in the same ways, incomprehension then belligerence twisting their features. This is him, in some weird timeshit paradox way.

“Very fucking clever, Aradia. My mirror image in every way. Now can we go home-“

Aradia chuckles. “This is the best bit, Karkat. She’s not your mirror image. I mean yeah, she’s you, but there are differences.”

“Well, if it isn’t batshit idiot time. You got the fucking prize, fairy girl. Of course she’s different, she’s a girl.”

Aradia starts to rise off the floor, wings quivering excitedly. “Not just that! You have to watch verrrrry closely, mutant kid. Sit down.” 

Grudgingly he does so, muttering to himself that he didn’t have any goddamn time to play to her tune but had decided to rest his legs anyhow because he wanted to.

Girl Karkat - Karkat can’t really call her Karkat because it isn’t her name, it’s _his_ \- stops playing with the lengths of wire and chain and holds up a ribbon of metal twisted into a looping M. It’s Kanaya’s symbol, and after a few growls and snaps at the evidently unfinished thing she clips wire onto it and turns it into a fastened necklace. As soon as it’s done the neutral look of concentration on her face disappears, to be replaced with anger.

 _That’s more like it,_ Karkat thinks approvingly.

Walking over to her computer and throwing herself down in her chair as if it had personally done her a great wrong she reads her chatlog, letting out a few more swear words and she smashes the keys with her answering. Aradia winks and Karkat and gestures for him to walk closer and read over the girl’s shoulder.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**CG: JEGUS VRISKA SO WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS THAT YOU CAN’T BE BOTHERED TO EVEN MUSTER UP A GODDAMNED OUNCE OF EFFORT TO LIFT ONE OF YOUR SPIDERBITCH CLAWS AND HELP ME.**

 ****

 **CG: EVERY DAY I WONDER WHAT THE FUCK DID KANAYA SEE IN YOU.**

 ****

 **CG: YOU MUST HAVE BEEN THE WORLD’S SHITTIEST MOIRAIL NO WONDER THINGS DIDN’T WORK OUT.**

 ****

 **AG: Karkaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!! Why do you swear allllllll the time? May8e you should calm down you don’t w8nt to 8urst a vein or something! ::::::::P**

 ****

 **CG: OH YOU’D LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING CREEPY VOYEUR.**

 ****

 **CG: YOU’D LOVE IT IF I BLED EVERYWHERE LIKE A GRUBSAUCE FACTORY.**

 ****

 **CG: I BET YOU WATCH WHEN YOUR EVIL LUSUS DEVOURS THE SHITTY LARPERS YOU FEED TO HER AS WELL. I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF YOU INVITED KAN OVER ONCE AND TRIED TO INDULGE IN HER RAINBOW DRINKER FANTASIES AND THAT’S WHAT SCARED HER OFF BECAUSE THAT’S YOUR IDEA OF A GOOD TIME OR SOME SHIT.**

 ****

 **CG: ANYWAY ALL I’M ASKING IS THAT YOU TAKE ONE MOMENT OUT OF YOUR TIME HUNTING TREASURE OR FISHBOYS OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO TO THESE DAYS TO HELP ME GET THIS PRESENT TO KAN SINCE I’M TOO FAR AWAY FOR IT TO BE IN TIME.**

 ****

 **AG: Ohhhhhhhh!**

 ****

 **AG: so you w8nt my help?**

 ****

 **CG: ISN’T THAT WHAT I JUST SAID.**

 ****

 ****

 **AG: The great almighty secretface Karkat needs my help! Finally a cr8ck in the oh wonderous exterior!**

 ****

 **CG: SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.**

 ****

 **AG: Did that hit a veeeeeeeein?**

 ****

 **CG: I KNOW YOU THINK YOU’RE BEING BONE-CRACKINGLY FUCKING HILARIOUS WITH YOUR WEAK BLOOD PUNS BUT NO ONE CARES.**

 ****

 **AG: You do! ;;;;;;;:::;)**

 ****

 **CG: NO. NO, I REALLY DON’T.**

 ****

 **AG: All I’m saying is th8t you don’t need to act like you’re so angry all the time and are going to kill us all or something. No one takes you seriously. You’re just a stupid greyshirt! Nothing to get worked up a8out.**

 ****

 **CG: OF COURSE EVERYONE TAKES ME SERIOUSLY I AM DEADLY. I DON’T PLAY GAMES FOR GRUBS LIKE YOU SUPERSHITS I AM A THRESHSECUTIONER IN TRAINING.**

 ****

 **AG: You’re too small! Kanaya says you’re adoooooooora8le.**

 ****

 **CG: KANAYA IS A FUCKING LIAR AND ANYWAY SHE’S MORE LIKE MY LUSUS THAN A MOIRAIL SO SHE’S OBLIGED TO SAY THAT YOU DICKWEED.**

 ****

 **AG: Haha that’s fussyfangs!**

 ****

 **CG: DON’T CALL HER THAT.**

 ****

 **AG: Why not, Karkat?**

 ****

 **CG: FUCK OFF YOU LOST ANY RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT WHEN YOU CREEPED ALL OVER HER. YEAH SHE MEDDLES MORE THAN A MEDDLING MEDDLEBEAST BUT**

 ****

 **AG: here’s no such thing as a meddle8east!!!!!!!!**

 ****

 **CG: THERE IS IN MY GODDAMN METAPHOR IF I SAY THERE IS. NOW FOR FUCK’S SAKE CAN YOU DELIVER THE STUPID WRIGGLING DAY PRESENT OR NOT.**

 ****

 **AG: 8luuuuuuuuh if I h8ve to I guessssssss. :::::::::::(**

 ****

 **CG: FUCKING THANK YOU. THAT WASN’T SO HARD WAS IT?**

 ****

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to add the troll text markers to the pesterlogs. It's a pet peeve of mine to have fics that omit them when the formatting is available, but I just don't have time to html format it manually at the moment. Is there a tutorial or anything I could possible be directed to?


End file.
